That Thing They Call A Love Story
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: 'Spend the rest of your life with me. Be happy with me.' 'I will spend the rest of my life with you. I will be happy with you.' Oneshot


That Thing They Call A Love Story

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Just a quick note. When it says _X amount of time later_ that is from the first chunk of this story. Okay? Okay.

–

"Um..." Mitchie sighed looking up at the board dangling above the counter. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and texted her friend asking what she wanted. She looked at the boy behind the counter and flashed a smile.

"I'm sorry. I've never come here before but my friend insisted I come pick something up for her. The downsides to having a pregnant roommate." The boy smiled back.

"Its okay. While you are waiting on her response I can suggest something if you want." Mitchie smiled looking him in the eye.

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

"Its no problem." He reached over to her side of the counter and grabbed one of the paper menus and grabbed the pen used to sign receipts. He opened up the menu and underlined a few things, handing it to her. "There you go."

Mitchie smiled at him. "Thanks." She felt her phone buzz and put the menu down pulling out her phone. "Okay, she is demanding I order her 2 kebabs-chicken, with lemon rice and a bucket of tzatziki. I don't even know what the hell that is, but Ill try to explain to her why a bucket isn't an option. So I guess Ill just have what she's having. Ill make your life easy." He smiled at her and filled out the order.

"Okay. Good choice by the way. That will be 47.63. " Mitchie looked at him her jaw dropping and he shrugged. "Its the bucket of tzatziki that did you in." Mitchie let out a grumble digging in her purse for her card giving it to him, muttering a string of curses about her friend.

"Thanks, for actually placing an order for the bucket of tzatziki. You didn't have to do that."

"Its okay. Just let my manager know that you think I'm doing a fabulous job."

"Okay. But Ill need your name for that."

"Shane. Shane Grey."

She smiled at him and grabbed her card and receipt to sign. "Okay Shane Grey Ill be sure to write a formal letter informing your manager how impressed I am with your service."

"Perfect." He watched as she signed the bottom of the receipt and handed it to him.

"Here you go."

"Why thank you. You can pick up your order over there. It should be ready in five. But we've also never had to fill a bucket with tzatziki before so who knows how long it will take."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Grey. For everything." She shot him a flirty smile as she grabbed the paper menu and walked off.

He smiled and looked down at the receipt to get her name. She hadn't told him, and he was curious. He smiled and wrote it down somewhere. Mitchie Torres. He was going to have to remember that name. He let out a sigh and put the receipt in a drawer. He just hoped he would see her again.

–

Mitchie sighed dropping the food on the counter hearing Caitlyn's heavy wadding like foot steps come out of her room.

"Yay! Oo they actually gave you a bucket." Her eyes lit up seeing the large container of the dairy product.

"Yeah. You owe me 35 bucks though." Mitchie sighed grabbing her Styrofoam container from the bag.

"Fuck! That much?"

"Hey its expensive to buy like what? 2 gallons of whatever that crap is?" Caitlyn glowered at her popping the lid off of it.

"Ill have you know Mitchie Torres that Tzatziki is the most magical yogurt product containing garlic and cucumbers in the planet. Now give me a spoon damn it." Mitchie sighed grabbing a spoon.

"Here."

"Thank you." She watched with disgust as Caitlyn began to literally consume the substance by spoonfuls.

"Uh gross. Why am I still stuck with your ass again? Why cant you just live with Nate?"

She looked up at Mitchie mid scoop. "Because hes a selfish asshole who still wants to date me, still wants to bang me, but wont put up me or the creation of his sperm."

"Lovely way to put it Caitlyn." She rolled her eyes grabbing a stool and beginning to eat.

"You are quite welcome!" She smiled at her friend and continued to eat.

–

_1 Month Later_

A month later Shane was working the late shift and the restaurant was slow. He sighed wiping down the counter waiting for his shift to end. He glanced at the clock, he would be able to go to bed in another 3 hours. He was going to kill himself before that happened. He silently cursed the owner of the restaurant for ever even considering the idea of 24 hour Greek food. He looked up from cleaning up a table as the door rang letting him know a customer was in. He smiled seeing her. He would recognize her anywhere.

"Hey!" She turned around to see who it was. He noticed her hair was a bit shorter than last time. She also had bangs, accompanied by strips of blue dancing around in random spots.

She smiled. "Hello there Mr. Grey. I'm going to assume you want my attention to thank me for the lovely letter I wrote to your manager?"

He tossed the rag back in the bucket and made his way to the counter to take her order. "Well that, and I'm the only person on staff tonight. So I shall be your chef, waiter, cashier and busboy. What can I get for you?"

Mitchie smiled looking at him. "My friend is having her baby so I'm stopping in here for a bite before I go to have my hand broken."

"Aw, I see. So I don't have to worry about scooping two gallons of tzatziki tonight?"

"Unless I want it. But yeah. So Ill just have 3 chicken kebabs and some lemon rice. But no tzatziki. Ill never be able to stomach that stuff again."

"For here or to go?"

"I'm afraid to see Caitlyn trying to push out a watermelon. Shes already angry enough all the time as it is. So for here. Please."

"Okay." He glanced at her quickly before ringing up her order. "You can sit down if you want, Ill have your order done in a bit."

"Okay." She smiled at him and made her way over to a table as he went in the back to get everything started. He silently cursed himself for not prepping chicken earlier, and for not boiling rice earlier also. He got both of those things going and made his way out there.

"The chicken is going to take 15 minutes to cook, the rice is going to be 20 minutes. Want some company?"

She smiled at him and put away her phone. "Sure." He grabbed a chair and sat in it. "So."

She bit her lip still smiling. "So?"

"You got a haircut since you last came in." She grabbed a lock of her hair twirling it softly.

"Yeah, changes are nice. I had the same haircut since I was 17, so I decided to be adventurous."

"How old are you?"

"A fresh 21. Still a virgin to the fiend known as alcohol though."

"That's a first."

Her smile widened looking at him, "Yeah well, my friend Caitlyn has been dying to take me for my first introduction to alcohol ever since she turned 21 a year ago. But she got knocked up before my birthday so that didn't really happen... And she made me promise to put it off until she could take me. How old are you?"

"24."

"And working at a sad little Greek restaurant?"

"Yeah I know, not really all that appealing. I'm working on my graduates degree. I sadly have to work my way through college."

"Oh. I didn't even go."

"You didn't?"

"Nope. Couldn't afford it, didn't get into any good schools anyways. So I just took some community college classes and got a receptionist job."

"I see."

She sighed leaning back in her chair. "So what are you studying?"

"Physcololgy"

She smiled as if it were a joke. "Seriously?"

He smiled also. "Yeah? What is so ridiculous about that?"

"Well I'm sorry you just don't come off as the shrink type."

"Well believe it baby." He smiled at her.

"Um Shane."

"Yeah?"

"My dinner is on fire."

He turned and saw black smoke billowing up from where the grill was. "Fuck! Ill be right back." He ran into the kitchen and turned off the grill grabbing the chicken with tongs tossing it in the sink. He turned on the water waiting until all that was left was chunks of charcoal that the chicken had formed. He turned around to see Mitchie standing there smiling.

"Id like to demand a refund."

"I'm sorry. Fuck, ill start a new one." He made his way to the fridge to get out the chicken but she stopped him.

"Hey you don't have to. I'm just trying to escape Caitlyn's wrath."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Let me make it up to you. I can take you out for breakfast after my shift."

She smiled at him. "Like a date?"

"Uh no. Fuck I mean. I don't know."

"When's your shift over Dr. Grey."

"In 3 hours."

"Well then, I will be here in 3 hours for our date." She smiled and kissed his cheek and proceeded to walk out the door. He smiled watching her walk out when it hit him.

He was going on a date with Mitchie.

–

Mitchie had barely escaped Caitlyn yet again. The baby still hadn't come so she had to sneak out. She let out a breath walking into the restaurant.

"Hey." She smiled and looked at the counter to see Shane was just now switching shifts with someone else.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Shane smiled and walked over to her. "Good. Come on I know somewhere perfect."

She followed him for a few blocks to a small little restaurant on the corner of the street. He opened the door for her and led her to a table.

"They had a podium at the front, shouldn't you have stopped there?" She looked at him worried.

"Don't worry. I'm a regular."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. They know my order and everything. They actually expect me at this table at this time every day. Otherwise they go to check on me." He smiled.

"So tell me, what would you recommend?"

"Depends what kind of person are you?"

"I don't know. Cereal?"

He laughed looking at her. "Okay you are in trouble. Is it okay if I order for you?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and talked with a waitress and introduced Mitchie to her. "Mitchie this is Lizzie, Lizzie this is Mitchie. I'm paying her back after burning her dinner."

Lizzie smiled at Mitchie and looked at Shane. "Shane how do you keep making friends with all the pretty girls." Shane smiled and looked at her.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Lizzie. We are friends, aren't we?"

"I don't know why. Ill have your food out in 10, like always."

"Thank you Lizzie" He smiled sweetly at her before she walked off and redirected his attention to Mitchie. "Shes worked here for what seems like forever."

"Clearly." Mitchie looked down at her phone. "Shit, Shane I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry. The boyfriend of said pregnant friend just texted me. Apparently in her exact words she said if I don't get my ass down there pronto shell make me eat the placenta."

"Ew."

Mitchie smiled getting up. "Yeah, so if it weren't for that threat-which knowing her she would most likely carry out-I would stay."

"Well I still owe you so at least take the food to go."

"Oh Shane no its fine."

"No really I insist. You can inhale it in the cab." Mitchie smiled at him.

"Okay. I suppose so."

They gathered their things and headed out as Mitchie called for a cab. She sighed rubbing her face. "Whats the soonest you can be here? 10 minutes? Okay." She looked at Shane and smiled a bit. "Looks like I'm going to be here for a little bit longer. But I might as well thank you now."

"For what?"

"For everything. Really you didn't have to do any of this."

"Well I wanted to."

"You know what. Why don't I thank you cordially some time." She reached into her bag to pull out a pen and paper and began writing on the takeout container.

"Oh you don't have to."

She smiled at him and handed him the piece of paper. "I want to. Just call during any normal hour. You know when real humans are awake and well arrange it."

He smiled also putting the paper in his pocket. "I will."

She looked and saw her cab heading towards the restaurant. "Well I guess I gotta go. Remember to call." She smiled and headed towards the cab and got in.

"I wont!" He waved at the cab as it drove off. As soon as it was out of sight he pulled the paper out and smiled. He was going to make sure to call her.

–

_1 Year Later_

Mitchie giggled rolling under Shane as he kissed her. "Mm Shane." She smiled wrapping her arms around him grabbing his ass.

"Hey don't get frisky on me."

"Maybe I want to get frisky." He smiled looking at her playing with her hair, her arms still tight around him.

"Frisky only makes it that much harder to keep pants on though." Mitchie smiled at him and began to pull on the edge of his shirt, yanking it up.

"Then lets remove pants."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him, still working on pulling off his shirt. She softly bit his lower lip grazing it before removing the shirt. He let out a soft moan and grabbed her waist his fingers beginning to undo her jeans. She rolled back on top of him and undid his pants yanking them off. She softly let her fingers trail along the v starting at the top of his abdomen disappearing into his boxers. He pulled off her shirt as she straddled his waist. She leaned over and kissed him. Giving herself to him.

Later he held her close while she softly buried her face in his chest.

"You okay Mitch?"

"Mm yeah. I have to buy new sheets but whatever." She let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through her now purple and pink hair.

"I love you Mitchie."

"You love me?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah. I love you." She smiled a bit and cuddled back into him.

"I love you too Shane Grey. And you want to know a secret?"

"Mm what."

"I've been dying to tell you that since you helped me babysit Caitlyn's kid. When you were playing with Lilly and she was sitting there giggling and giving you a gummy smile and you just gave her a smile back I wanted to say it."

He smiled and pulled her closer. She was so amazing. He was so lucky to have her. He waited till she fell asleep and just watched her. He stroked her hair and allowed himself to join her.

–

_4 years later_

Shane tried to keep his hands out of his pocket. He had to wait. He had spent months planning this, he couldn't ruin it because he was excited and nervous. He took a deep breath as she was looking out at the ocean. She loved the ocean. He purposely planned their beach vacation around this.

"God its just so wonderful out here. The breeze, the air, all of it. Isn't it Shane?" She turned to look at him smiling. He smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"I know. I also know that you were dying to come out here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him.

"Thank you so much Shane."

"You are welcome darling girl." He smiled leaning his forehead against hers stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Come on." She smiled at him and took off her sandals. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk in the water! Duh! Here." She handed him her shoes, made sure her sundress was above her knees and made her way into the ocean. He smiled and shook his head.

"You are crazy!"

"You love it! Now come on or we are going to miss out on our reservations."

"Okay okay." He had scheduled dinner at a Greek place that sat on the beach. It only seemed fitting. He once again resisted the urge to stick his hand in his pocket and reassure himself that the small velvet box was there. He watched as Mitchie walked along the water and he smiled to himself. He rubbed his hands against his pants to wipe of the sweat that had accumulated and caught up with her. About 10 minutes later they got to the restaurant and Shane helped his girlfriend put on her shoes.

As they sat at their outdoor table watching as the sky changed colors he tried to focus on her, and not on what he was hiding from her.

"What can I get you?"

Mitchie quickly glanced the menu. "Ill have lamb. Please."

"Hold the tzatziki on that." Shane smiled a bit.

"Of course. What can I get you sir?"

"The same." The waiter left and Mitchie laughed looking at Shane.

"I cant believe you did that."

"Well no reason to ruin our good time because an old disgust comes up." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I know but still. Its been what, 4 years? I cant believe you remember that 4 years later."

"Of course I remember it. I remember everything."

"Like to pick up your underwear?"

"Okay don't play dirty. We are supposed to be having fun." She sighed smiling shaking her head.

"Okay okay, Ill play nice."

"Good." He smiled and softly kissed her hand.

Their food came out and they ate. Eventually the sky became dark and their waiter came to light the candle on the table. When he asked if they needed anything else Shane said yes.

"Could you please get us whatever dessert you think best. And some more wine."

"Shane no more wine. We still have to get back to the hotel."

"Ill carry you if needed. Just another glass." She let out a sigh.

"Okay."

The waiter quickly filled their cups and left.

"Shane really. You know I don't like to drink much."

"I know. Its just..." She looked at him. He was drumming his fingers on his leg.

"Shane? Are you okay?"

"Marry me."

"What." She looked at him surprised as he got on his knees in front of her pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Marry me Mitchie. Spend the rest of your life with me. Be happy with me. Ever since you walked into the restaurant all I wanted to do was see you again. And then somehow I happened to be lucky enough to work the late shift the one time you decide to come back. I was thrilled then and I'm thrilled every day when I get to see you. I don't get to wake up to you every morning but I want to change that. I want the chance to wake up in the morning with you in my arms. Every morning. I want to share a big house where we can have kids running around. God all I want is a life with you. The best life with you. These past 4 years made me realize that I have my soul mate and I don't want to lose her. Please be mine Mitch."

He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with one glittering diamond in the center surrounded by miniature rubies.

"Oh Shane." She got down on her knees to his eye level and softly stroked his cheek and kissed him. "Yes, yes I will be yours. I will spend the rest of my life with you. I will be happy with you. I want to wake up in your arms every morning and I want to have so many kids with you and live in a giant house where we can all be a family with you." She laughed kissing him again tears streaking her face. Shane dropped the box to wrap his arms around her. She laughed again pulling away. "Hey don't bang up my ring. Or I might change my mind." He smiled chuckling grabbing the ring and placing it on her finger.

"I love you Miss. Torres."

"Mm soon to be Mrs. Grey," She smiled looking at him, "I love you too Mr. Grey."

He smiled and kissed her again. He kissed his beautiful fiance.

–

_6 years later_

"You may now kiss the bride." Shane looked at Mitchie who was simply beaming, despite the tears running down her cheeks. He also could feel the smile plastered on his face. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close kissing her. She laughed throwing her arms around his neck, almost losing her bouquet in the process.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" He softly whispered it against her lips still holding her close.

"Mm no. But I think you'll prefer what I have under this gown."

"I think we may have to skip our reception."

"No. Now come on, scoop me up and carry me away Prince Charming."

"With pleasure." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the aisle to their limo. She laughed leaning back in the seat and he pulled her close kissing her again.

"Mm Shane haven't you ever heard of a wedding night? Its called that for a reason."

He sighed against her lips stroking a lock of newly died hair out of her face. "I want to change it to wedding day."

"Mm no. But I promise, tonight I am all yours."

"Good." He smiled releasing her. He looked at her and continued to be amazed by how amazing she looked. She was beautiful every day but somehow today she was simply radiant. There was something about the dress and the make up and well simply the over joyous smile on her face that simply made her more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

"Shane, what are you thinking about?"

"How somehow you seem more beautiful than you ever have before." He softly stroked her cheek and she smiled holding his hand there.

"You are incredible Shane Grey."

"And you are beyond incredible Mitchie Grey." He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to kiss his wife once again.

–

_8 Years Later_

Mitchie took another deep breath to calm herself as she heard the front door shut and Shane's footsteps enter.

"Mitch? Where are you?" She smiled and held the phone to her chest.

"Shane Grey get up here right now!" She heard as he hurried up the steps and went into their room.

"What is it? Is everything okay."

She smiled even more. "Better thank okay. I just got a call from my doctor Shane."

"Why would I be happy about that."

"Because we are going to be a family."

"What."

"A baby Shane. We are going to have a baby!"

He laughed. "A baby?"

"Yes! What part of that do you not understand? The baby part? Or us having a baby?"

"I understand all of it its just... a baby!" He grabbed his wife pulling her close and laughed kissing her. "A little person! With fingers and toes and eyelashes and a nose!"

She smiled and tapped his nose. "Well look, only a father for 2 minutes and already trying to make up rhymes."

He softened his grip on her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "How far along are you?"

"They think about 2 months."

"2 months. God. That means.."

Mitchie laughed wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes, when we got all drunk and naked during our weekend trip to the city."

He smiled kissing her, and then kneeled down and kissed her stomach. "Hi baby. I cant wait to see you in 7 months. I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Mitchie laughed stroking his hair. "What am I going to do with you Shane Grey?"

"Love me? Forever and ever." She got on her knees and kissed him.

"Mm I already promised you I would do that."

"I cant wait Mitch."

"Neither can I." She smiled and stroked his cheek.

–

_13 Years Later_

Shane looked at Mitchie who was curled up in bed with their daughter. He sighed leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. Mitchie was doing what Mitchie does best, putting her daughter before herself. She was completely ignorant of the fact that she needed to take care of herself so they could safely bring their second child into the world. She was more concerned with the fact that her first born was in the hospital.

Shane of course was worried about their daughter also. But he was also worried about Mitchie, and their new baby. She was already towards the end of her pregnancy, things could still easily go wrong. Especially if she was curled up in a child's bed crying every night. He kept trying to convince her to go home, that Molly would be fine, that he would stay with her. But Mitchie refused. He sighed getting up and making his way over to his wife. He softly brushed her brown hair out of her face. She was killing him. He hated to see her so devastated.

A few months earlier Molly had fallen down the stairs and scraped her knee. They were going to brush it off but when her band aid came off in the tub she had still been bleeding. It had continued like that for days until Mitchie finally put her foot down and took her to the doctor.

Tests had been run and needles had been prodded and a few weeks later the diagnosis had been given. Molly had leukemia. Everyone was devastated. But Shane and Mitchie had their separate reasons, aside from the fact their child was dying. Mitchie, because her child was sick and she couldn't make her feel better with a bowl of soup. Shane, because his wife was desperately trying to help their daughter but couldn't.

He couldn't forget the first time they started radiation and Molly had gotten sick. Mitchie was only 3 months along and she insisted that she hold back her daughter's hair while she leaned over the toilet, and she tried to convince Shane to just let her clean up the mess Molly had made at the table. She completely threw out all the information the doctors had given them. Such as to be careful with the vomit, because it was full of radiation from the chemo.

"Mm Shane?" Shane looked down to see his wife awake.

"Yeah Mitch."

"She's going to die. Isn't she. Our baby is going to die."

"I don't think that." He softly ran his hand over the smooth head of his daughter. He looked back at his pregnant wife who had tears filling her eyes.

"Why us? Why her? It should be me. Shes only a little girl Shane. Its not right."

"Come here Mitch." He helped his wife get out of the small bed and sit in his lap as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't know why us. I don't know why her. But I do know that I never want to hear you say I what I just heard ever again. It shouldn't be any of us. It should be some murderer in Ohio who they wont fry. But shes going to come out of this okay Mitch. But I need you to do something for both of us. Can you do something for us?" He looked at his wife who nodded softly wiping away her tears.

"I talked to Molly while you were napping. We talked about you, and the baby. Molly said she feels bad that she might not ever have a sibling because you are so worried about her. I promise I didn't say a word about how that can happen but she just knew. She's worried about you. She wants you to go home and eat and rest. So do I. When she wakes up in the morning you guys can talk but she doesn't want you to kill yourself just because she is sick."

"But I'm her mother. I cant just... I cant just abandon her like that. Drop her completely."

"That's not what you would be doing. The doctors already said shell probably be clean in a few months. But in a few months we may not have another baby if this keeps up. You have to start being a mother to another kid now. Okay?" He softly wiped her cheeks as she nodded and let out a strangled Okay.

"Good. I love you Mitch."

"I love you too Shane." She sighed as he softly kissed her forehead.

"And I promise, everything is going to be okay."

–

_18 Years Later_

"Happy birthday dear Molly, happy birthday to you!" Everyone applauded as the now 10 year old girl blew out her candles. She smiled brightly as Shane took a photo.

"Presents!" Everyone laughed seeing 4 year old Scott grab one of the larger presents and attempt to drag it over to his sister.

"Scotty! That's not for you sweetheart, why don't you let Daddy get that for Molly." Scotty pouted as his mother lectured him but he let go of the box and allowed Shane to bring it to Molly. Shane grabbed the camera again and went over to Mitchie who was holding their third child. Shane blew a raspberry at the one year old who giggled delightfully.

"10 years. God she's grown up so much Shane." Mitchie sighed moving Kim from one hip to the other. Shane smiled snapping another photo of their daughter as she squealed delightfully seeing the scooter her grandparents had gotten her.

"I know. I cant believe that we only have 8 more years." Mitchie looked ahead blankly hearing that.

"Yeah."

They watched as she made her way through gifts of toys, gift cards, clothes and odds and ends. She pouted seeing nothing left, only opened presents and ripped wrapping paper. "I guess that's it."

"You didn't open your gift from Mommy and me Molly." Shane went over to his daughter and holding a small box. Him and Mitchie watched as her face lit up.

"What is it!"

"Well you have to open it to find out don't you." He handed her the box and she wasted no time ripping it open to find a small white box. She opened and looked down disappointed. "Its just a stuffed dog." Shane smiled.

"I know."

"Thanks Daddy, Mommy."

"We aren't quite done with our gift Molly. Shane why don't you take Kim for me. Molly Ill be back in one minute." Mitchie handed their youngest daughter to Shane and disappeared for a bit. Shane just smiled while Molly pouted, until she heard light yapping. She squealed delightfully and got up to run to where her mother was. "A puppy! You got me a puppy!" She squealed grabbing the small brown creature in her arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Mitchie smiled and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "You're welcome sweetheart. We know you've been wanting one for a while and we decided that 10 seems a decent age to trust a young lady with a dog. What do you want to name him."

Molly stroked the puppy and looked at her Mom and Dad. "Luke."

"Luke? That's not a very common dog name." Mitchie frowned as Shane handed her Kim and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know. Luke, for leukemia." Shane felt Mitchie tense hearing that.

"Oh."

"I'm going to go play with Luke now!" She scooped up the puppy and headed for the backyard.

"Stay where we can see you Molly!"

"Yes Daddy!" Mitchie sat down as their daughter made her way into the backyard. Shane kneeled in front of her and softly rubbed her thigh.

"You okay?" She looked at him and softly squeezed his hand.

"Yeah. Its just. Its a lot. Our baby is 10 years old. 5 years ago I thought we were going to lose her. And well... here she is." Shane saw tears gathering in Mitchie's eyes as she gave him a weak smile. "And then my sweet girl goes and names her new puppy after the thing that was killing her."

Shane softly kissed his wife's hand. "I know. But shes here Mitch. Shes alive, its all gone. Shes going to have more birthday's than I wish to count. And shes going to have her own family. So she named her puppy after a cancer-"

"Not a cancer Shane. The cancer that almost took her from us."

"I know Mitch. But maybe its her way of saying shes victorious. Breast cancer survivors have a walk, our daughter has a puppy." She sighed weakly and looked him in the eye.

"I suppose so."

"Why don't you go play with her and Ill put Kim and Scotty down for their nap."

"Okay."

"Okay." He softly kissed Mitchie on the forehead and scooped up their youngest daughter. She made her way outside as he and his two youngest children made their way upstairs. Scotty quietly climbed into his bed and passed out, worn out from a day of excitement. Shane quickly changed Kim's diaper and put her down. She gave him a gummy smile and he smiled back.

He was a lucky man. He knew that. He had wonderful children and the most incredible wife. Life had its battles, but in the end run he and Mitchie would win the war. He just knew it.

–

_26 Years Later_

"Do you have everything? Your money? Phone? Laptop?" Mitchie stroked back her daughter's hair as she drilled her with questions.

"Yes Mom. I have everything. You worry too much."

"What do you expect? God my baby is going to college. You're leaving me." Mitchie pouted as she softly held her daughter's cheek in her hand. She let her hand leave her cheek and run through the curly dark hair that decorated her face. Mitchie liked to think she got them from Shane, but she knew the reality was that they were chemo curls.

"You still have Scott and Kim to baby." Molly smiled a bit looking at Mitchie.

"I know but its not the same. You are my first. God I remember when you were born."

"Yeah yeah I know. Dad almost had a panic attack in the delivery room and then another one when they put me in his arms. I've heard the spiel before Mom."

"Just let me relive it this one time." Molly looked to see her always sentimental Mom with tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry. Its only for a few months. I'm going to be home for a whole month during Christmas break. I promise Ill do all the crap you enjoy doing during the holidays." Mitchie laughed a bit.

"Okay okay Ill lighten up a bit. Just promise me you'll be safe. Don't forget to go for a check up in October, okay?"

"Okay Mom." She leaned over and kissed her mom on the forehead.

"I'm going to go check on Scott, see how he is doing with his training." She wiped away her tears and made her way downstairs. Molly sighed packing away a few more things when she heard Shane knock on her doorway.

"Can I come in."

"Depends are you going to start crying on me also?"

"No." She looked to see her father smiling. Age was doing a number on him, his once dark hair was now mostly Grey, his skin was sagging and wrinkling. But his eyes still held the same smile he always had. He made his way over to his daughter and embraced her.

"Mm I take it your Mom was a mess."

"Of course."

"Well you shouldn't have expected any thing different." He smiled at her.

"I know. I should be use to it by now. But shes acting like I'm going to another country."

Shane let out a laugh. "You are going to another country!"

"Okay, so maybe she has a right to be a wreck."

"She always has a right to be a wreck. You all set?"

Molly looked down at her luggage and then the boxes of things in her room that would be shipped to her later. She looked at her father and sighed. "Yup."

"Okay. Go tell your brother and sister goodbye. Mom and I will be in the car." Her father grabbed her two suitcases and left. She took a deep breath and looked at her room. She quickly went to her closet and pulled out a small box and shoved it in her pocket. She supposed she might as well break it to her parents now.

She headed downstairs, told her brother and sister goodbye and went out to the car where her mother was desperately trying to hold back tears. Everyone was silent the whole half hour drive to the hospital. When they got there Shane grabbed Molly's luggage and Mitchie tried to hold it together.

"Which gate are we heading to Molly?"

"Um really quick. Before we go to the gate. You guys know Cameron, right?" Shane sighed.

"That guy that you've been dating since like freshman year?"

Molly looked at the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets, softly gripping the small box.

"Yeah well. He's going to another university there. And well... He asked me to marry him."

"What!" They both looked at Mitchie who had let out a screech.

"Cameron asked me to marry him Mom." She pulled out the small box to show her mother the simple ring. Her mother grabbed it and stared at it blankly.

"Oh my god." Shane softly squeezed Mitchie's shoulders and told her to go sit down. She nodded robotically handing the ring back to her daughter. Shane sighed and looked at his daughter.

"So what did you say?" She looked at her fit playing with the ring.

"Yes." She softly whispered it.

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything. You aren't mad are you?"

"No. But I must say your fiancee took the cowards route with this."

"How?"

"He made it so I couldn't hunt him down and start an entire new inquisition just for him." Molly smiled hugging her father.

"Mm play nice Daddy. No reason for you to buy a plane ticket just to kill him." Shane sighed running a hand through his daughters hair.

"But if he does anything to hurt you, call me and I will do just that." She laughed and nodded.

"Okay Daddy." She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Now lets get you to your plane before your Mother loses it."

"Okay."

–

_27 Years Later_

Mitchie held Shane's hand as they watched their oldest child stand at the altar in a white gown. She sighed and rested her head against Shane's shoulder and he simply smiled. He softly whispered to her.

"She looks so gorgeous up there."

"I know."

"Shes the spitting image of you, you know. Ill never forget how you looked that day." He smiled running a hand through his wife's gray and brown hair.

"That's because we ordered what seems like a hundred photos."

"That and well... it was one of those things. Where you just seemed more radiant than you ever have before. Life has those few moments."

"I know. Like when you first held her. That was one of my moments. You were just so happy and scared. But you also knew all the right things to do."

"We did a good job of raising her, right?"

"Of course. And the same for Scott and Kim. We are doing whatever it takes to make sure we raise them all right."

Shane smiled and softly kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Shane Grey." She smiled pulling on his tie lightly.

Later they all watched as people danced and enjoyed themselves. Mitchie schmoozed old friends and gushed over her daughter. Shane stayed to himself talking to his younger two children. Mitchie came over and grabbed her husband.

"Mitch what are you doing?"

She smiled pulling him out onto the dance floor. "This is our daughter's wedding and you are going to have some fun even if it kills you." He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist forcing him to dance.

"Remember 14 years ago when you pulled me aside and told me that you and Molly had a talk about me?"

"Yes." He softly rested his forehead against hers as they softly swayed.

"Well Molly and I just had a talk about you." She smiled wickedly looking at him.

"Oh really. What was it about?"

"She agreed with me that you need to loosen up. And she thinks that we should take a break from the party, because clearly you are uncomfortable."

"Is my wife, the ever appropriate Mitchie Grey suggesting we go up to our room and have sex during our daughter's wedding? The woman who wouldn't even have sex before her own reception."

Mitchie laughed pulling him closer. "Why yes I believe I am. Now come on you."

"Okay." They exited the dance floor and excused themselves, and made their way up to their bedroom.

They ended up not returning to the wedding reception, Mitchie giving the excuse that Shane wasn't feeling well, and for the first time in years they felt how they did the first time they slept together. Happy, carefree, and in love.

–

_3____6__ Years Later_

Shane and Mitchie were celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary. They were surrounded by all their kids and grand-kids for it. Mitchie was playing with Molly's 3 year old daughter Laura while Shane was talking to Scott, a father to be, and Cameron. Mitchie smiled as she talked to her daughters and her newest daughter in law.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, celebrating a milestone in Shane and Mitchie's relationship. However as the night dwindled down Shane called everyone together for an announcement. He stood in the living room as everyone sat and he made his announcement.

"30 years ago today the most beautiful woman on the plant said I do. She was saying I do to a multitude of things we never expected. But despite all the ups and downs we've gone through together I wouldn't trade a minute of it. Every minute I have spent with her has been a new adventure and new moment to make me feel alive again. I guess I'm done ranting about how amazing my wife is and ill get to the point. Mitchie this is the first time for our anniversary we don't have any more children to watch over, I love you guys no offense," He paused smiling as everyone rolled their eyes, "So I got you a special present this year." He went to a drawer and pulled out a small folder and handed it to his wife. "Happy anniversary darling girl." He smiled sitting next to her as she opened it.

"Oh Shane." She laughed hugging him. "You got us a beach house."

"We can go whenever you want. I've been saving up for what seems like forever and I finally got it. I furnished it and everything."

She kissed him smiling. "I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I hope at least twice as happy as you have made me."

–

_40 Years Later_

Mitchie woke up smiling smelling the ocean breeze. She rolled over to look at her husband whose eyes were still shut. She softly stroked his cheek and softly kissed him.

"Shane. Wake up." She waited for his eyes to flutter open. Nothing. "Shane?" She frowned and softly shook him. After the first few times panic began to set in. He wasn't waking up. She laid her head against his chest and listened for the sound she had come to know as well as the back of her hand. Nothing. She sobbed and pleaded softly for him to wake up. Her husband was dead.

–

Mitchie stared at the hole in the ground blankly. She couldn't do this. She wiped away her tears and stayed silent. The time they had together hadn't been enough. No she still needed him. She felt her heart constrict painfully with heartbreak as she watched them lower the casket into the ground. Their children were of course devastated. But no one attending that funeral would understand the heartbreak that was eating at Mitchie.

She had lost her other half, and now the only thing left for her was to join him.

–

"I don't want to move in with you Molly."

"Mom you can't take care of yourself anymore. You are 61. Dad wouldn't want you to waste away like this."

"I only have a few years left Molly. Why can't you just let me live them how I want."

"Its not a choice Mom. You need someone to do things for you. We wont sell the house or the beach house but you cant live by yourself anymore."

She looked at her oldest daughter realizing that she didn't care what this place meant to her. The fact that most of the fabric still smelled of Shane. She held back tears looking down at her worn hands. Why wouldn't they just let her die happy? Why did they feel that what was best for her was to cage her up like an animal and keep her away from all the things that made her happy.

Why couldn't she just die and join her husband?

_–_

___41 Years Later_

"Mom. Wake up. Laura wants you to go to the park with her. She insists." Molly softly shook her mother who wasn't responding.

"Come on. Wake up." She continued to softly shake her mother. She was receiving no response and she began to feel the horror that Mitchie had felt only a year earlier.

"Oh god. Mom? Mommy?" She felt tears build in her eyes as she uselessly continued to try to wake her. "Oh god. Cameron!" She shrieked letting the tears run freely now. "Mommy please wake up." Cameron came rushing down to see what was wrong. Molly embraced him tightly and let out a sob.

Her mother was gone.

–

Somewhere in Seattle there was a 21 year old girl walking into a restaurant to buy food for her and some friends. She had never been there before but they had insisted. She smiled looking at the boy behind the counter.

"Can I help you order something?"

"Yes that would be great. Thank you..."

"Shane."


End file.
